


Первое свидание

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, буквально первое свидание, минхо ходячий нерв, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Минхо ждал этого очень долго.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Отголоски [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 6





	Первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

> blink-182 - First Date

Минхо чувствует, как у него потеют ладошки, а его костюм уже наверняка можно выжимать. Костюм, который он с таким трудом выбрал, перебрав свой шкаф полностью. Волнение полностью завладело его мыслями. Минхо сидит в машине и ждёт, когда мужчина его мечты выйдет из дома и сядет к нему. Мужчина его мечты — Хёнджин. Они познакомились не так давно, но для Минхо это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
Он смотрел на Хёнджина и хотел, чтобы у него была эта возможность всегда. Минхо долго набирался смелости, чтобы пригласить Хёнджина на свидание и, когда тот с улыбкой согласился, Минхо был самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
И вот теперь, Минхо сидит у себя в машине и ужасно нервничает, потому что первое свидание бывает только раз в жизни и если он накосячит, то никогда себе этого не простит.

Когда Хёнджин выходит из дома, у Минхо пропадает дар речи, мысли и существования в принципе. Он так прекрасен.  
Его волосы аккуратно уложены, а он сам одет так, что все модели мира просто обязаны остаться без работы.

— Давно ждёшь? — спрашивает он, садясь на пассажирское сидение.

— Да, не очень, — отвечает Минхо, пытаясь справиться с дрожью от волнения в голосе.

Минхо заводит двигатель и начинает двигаться по направлению к ресторану, в котором он забронировал столик на сегодняшний вечер. Этот ресторан очень популярен, и Минхо потребовались все его связи, чтобы выбить им место. Минхо очень горд собой, но поглядывая иногда на Хёнджина во время дороги, он замечает, что он достаточно молчалив и задумчив.

— Что-то случилось? — интересуется Минхо. Он боится, что услышит в ответ что-то вроде ‘на самом деле я бы лучше остался дома’. У Минхо уже было такое, и второй раз он просто не переживёт.

— Ничего такого, — говорит Хёнджин. — Я просто совершенно забыл, что сегодня концерт одной из моих любимых групп, — улыбается он, смотря на Минхо. — Я был так увлечён нашим первым свиданием, что у меня совершенно это вылетело из головы.

Минхо с облегчением выдыхает.

— Во сколько начало? — спрашивает Минхо. Ничто не должно испортить сегодняшний вечер.

— В одиннадцать.

Минхо смотрит на часы. Восемь вечера. Несколько секунд он думает.

— Я думаю, что мы можем успеть попасть туда, после ресторана, — говорит он.

— Ты не шутишь? — Хёнджин удивлён.

— Почему нет? — Минхо пожимает плечами. — Если билеты ещё остались, я бы с радостью сходил с тобой на концерт твоей любимой группы.

— Ты лучший! — восклицает Хёнджин и Минхо покрывается румянцем.

Оставшаяся дорога протекает под незначительную болтовню и смех Хёнджина, который Минхо очень рад слышать. На парковке около ресторана очень много машин, но Минхо всё-таки удаётся найти место, чтобы припарковаться. Он заглушает двигатель и выходит, чтобы открыть дверь для Хёнджина.

— Не стоило, — смущённо говорит Хёнджин.

Минхо лишь пытается не упасть перед Хёнджином на колени и не сказать, что он достоин всей заботы и любви этого мира.

— Стоило, — просто произносит он.

Хёнджин улыбается, выходит из машины и берёт Минхо под руку.

— Веди меня, — говорит он.

Минхо смеётся.

  
***

  
Очередь в ресторан оказывается очень большой и Минхо рад, что сумел забронировать столик и им не надо ждать. Они проходят сразу к хостес, который провожает их к месту и говорит, что официант подойдёт через пару минут. Столик расположен у окна и им видно людей проходящих мимо и спешащих по своим делам. В ресторане многолюдно, но всё же тихо. Хёнджин с придыханием оглядывается.

— Здесь так красиво, — выдыхает он.

Минхо снова благодарит богов, что всё проходит идеально.

— Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится.

— На самом деле, мне понравилось бы даже в Макдональдсе, — смеётся Хёнджин. — Ведь я с тобой на свидании.

Минхо краснеет и заходится в лёгком кашле.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джихун, и сегодня я буду вашим официантом, — слышится сбоку и Минхо удивляется тому, как он не заметил, что они теперь не одни. — Вернусь к вам через несколько минут, — говорит официант и кладёт перед ними по меню.

Минхо открывает своё и понимает, что от нервов даже не в состоянии прочитать названия блюд. Но бог всё ещё с ним и в меню есть картинки.

— Выбрал что-нибудь? — спрашивает Минхо некоторое время спустя.

— Даже не знаю, — отвечает Хёнджин, переворачивая страницу. — Все выглядит так аппетитно. А ты?

— Думаю, да, — говорит он, как раз в тот момент, когда к ним подходит официант.

— Готовы сделать заказ? — вежливо интересуется он, приготавливая блокнот и ручку для записи.

— Да, — говорит Минхо, когда видит, что Хёнджин кивает. — Я буду это, — тыкает он пальцем на картинку в меню.

— Я буду жульен, — произносит Хёнджин и протягивает меню официанту.

— Какие-то напитки? — спрашивает он.

— Я буду просто воду, — говорит Минхо.

— Я тоже, — Хёнджин смотрит Минхо в глаза и улыбается.

— Ожидайте, — официант забирает меню Минхо и убрав блокнот с ручкой в карман, уходит.

— Спасибо, что пригласил меня на свидание, — тихо говорит Хёнджин. Минхо видит, что он смущается, но позволяет Хёнджину продолжить. — Ты мне давно понравился, но я боялся приглашать тебя сам.

‘Знал бы Хёнджин, как боялся он’, — подумалось Минхо.

Минхо улыбается ему. И заводит разговор на стороннюю тему, чтобы Хёнджин перестал смущаться.  
Почти под конец его монолога о работе официант приносит их еду. У Минхо какое-то блюдо из риса. Минхо надеется, что оно вкусное.

Так и оказывается. Во время их ужина между ними воцаряется комфортная тишина, иногда прерываемая комментариями о том, какая здесь вкусная еда и фразами, ни к чему не ведущими.  
Минхо, кажется счастлив.

Когда они заканчивают и Минхо оплачивает счёт, Хёнджин протестует, прося оплатить хотя бы половину счёта, но Минхо говорит, что раз на свидание пригласил он, значит платить ему. Хёнджин нехотя соглашается.

Выходя из ресторана, Минхо смотрит на часы. Десять вечера. Они ещё успевают.

На парковке, Минхо снова открывает дверь для Хёнджина и делает вид, что не заметил его покрасневшие щёки. Нечего смущать его ещё больше.  
Минхо садится на место водителя.  
— Вобьёшь адрес? — спрашивает он, пристёгивая ремень безопасности.

— Конечно, — кивает Хёнджин и тянется к навигатору.

До клуба ехать всего полчаса, и они снова говорят на отвлеченные темы, как и все парочки на первом свидании. И Минхо просто радуется, слушая истории Хёнджина и его тихий смех.

На парковке у клуба не оказывается мест и Минхо приходится парковаться в соседнем квартале, но он использует эту возможность, чтобы взять Хёнджина за руку по пути. Хёнджин не против.  
У кассы Минхо покупает два билета на концерт и без происшествий они оказываются внутри.  
‘Группа, видимо, популярная’, — думает Минхо.

В клубе очень жарко и, кажется, будто весь город пришёл на концерт.  
Хёнджин тянет Минхо за руку к бару.  
— Бутылку пива! — кричит он бармену. Минхо жалеет, что он за рулём.  
Минхо садится на барный стул и заводит беседу с Хёнджином, в ожидании выступления.  
— Давно ты слушаешь эту группу? — спрашивает он.

— Года четыре, наверное, — Хёнджин делает глоток. — Ты никогда не слышал о них? Это местная группа, на самом деле достаточно популярная, — объясняет он.

— Я не особо слушаю музыку, — признаётся Минхо.

— Тебе понравится, — заверяет Хёнджин и берёт Минхо за руку. — Идём, скоро уже всё начнётся, — говорит Хёнджин, когда музыканты выходят на сцену.

Они оказываются в самом центре толпы, и музыка и правда не дурна, и Хёнджин полностью ей отдаётся, танцуя. Минхо видит, что на Хёнджина смотрит много людей и желает, чтобы здесь они были лишь вдвоём.

Хёнджин поворачивается к нему.  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — спрашивает он, находясь слишком близко.

— Я так давно этого не делал.

— Тело всё помнит, — говорит Хёнджин и подходит ещё ближе.

Минхо расслабляется и следует музыке, вовлекаясь в танец Хёнджина.

— А говоришь, что давно этого не делал, — произносит Хёнджин, вторгаясь в его личное пространство слишком сильно.

— Так и есть, — Минхо сглатывает.

Хёнджин наклоняется к нему и целует. Минхо замирает. Хёнджин кладёт руки ему на лицо и притягивает ещё ближе к себе. Минхо отвечает на поцелуй. Он так давно мечтал об этом. Минхо не заботит, что они сейчас в центре толпы, которая уже отбила ему все бока во время танца, он лишь встаёт на носочки и углубляет поцелуй, обнимая Хёнджина за талию.

— Я весь вечер хотел это сделать, — говорит Хёнджин чуть позже, запыхавшись.  
На этот раз краснеет Минхо.

— Ну, а чего ты ожидал, придя в этом костюме, — смеётся Хёнджин.

— Возьму на заметку, — смеётся в ответ Минхо и буквально тает внутри, смотря на улыбку Хёнджина.

Концерт заканчивается часа через полтора и Минхо не соврёт, если скажет, что это была действительно хорошая музыка.  
На обратном пути к машине они снова держатся за руки и тактично молчат.  
Минхо снова открывает дверь для Хёнджина, а после садится на своё место.  
По дороге домой Хёнджин делится своими планами на следующий день, и Минхо совершенно не замечает того, как они доехали.

Минхо останавливается у подъезда Хёнджина.

— Не хочу, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался, — честно признаётся Минхо.

Хёнджин улыбается ему.

— Не переживай, ты ведь всегда можешь пригласить меня на второе свидание.

— C радостью.

— Или может, хочешь зайти в гости? — Хёнджин подмигивает ему, выходя из машины.

— Я…


End file.
